The drive device serves for driving the motor vehicle with respect to supplying a torque directed at driving the motor vehicle. The drive device has a plurality of drive assemblies, wherein a first of the drive assemblies is configured as an internal combustion engine and a second of the drive assemblies is configured as an electrical machine. Therefore, the drive device is present as a hybrid drive device. In addition to the drive assemblies, the drive device provides the change-gear transmission, which in turn has a transmission input shaft and a transmission output shaft. With the aid of the change-gear transmission, different gear ratios can be adjusted between the transmission input shaft and the transmission output shaft, or a gear ratio that is selected from a plurality of different ratios can be adjusted.
The internal combustion engine provides the drive shaft, which corresponds, for example, to a crankshaft of the internal combustion engine or is coupled to the latter, preferably rigidly and/or permanently. The electrical machine, in contrast, has the machine shaft, which in turn is coupled to a rotor of the electrical machine, likewise preferably rigidly and/or permanently. The drive shaft of the internal combustion engine and the machine shaft of the electrical machine can be coupled by means of the shift clutch. This means that in the first shift state of the shift clutch, the drive shaft is coupled to the machine shaft, preferably rigidly, thus resistant to rotation or slip-free. For this purpose, in the first shift state—with corresponding configuration of the shift clutch, for example as a multidisk clutch—an overpressing of the shift clutch can be provided, so that in the case of torques that usually occur during the operation of the drive device, a slipping of the shift clutch does not occur.
In the second shift state, in contrast, the shift clutch is opened, at least partially, in particular completely. Thus, preferably, in the second shift state, the drive shaft is completely decoupled from the machine shaft. The machine shaft of the electrical machine is coupled, and/or at least can be coupled, to the transmission input shaft of the change-gear transmission, preferably rigidly and/or permanently. The transmission output shaft of the change-gear transmission in turn is coupled, and/or at least can be coupled, to the driven shaft of the drive device, in particular rigidly and/or permanently.
The driven shaft of the drive device is understood to be a shaft to which the drive device supplies the drive torque to be used for driving the motor vehicle. In this regard, the driven shaft is coupled, or at least can be coupled, for example, to a wheel axle of the motor vehicle or at least to a wheel of the motor vehicle, in particular rigidly and/or permanently. For example, the machine shaft, on one side of the electrical machine is connected to the shift clutch, and, on the other side of the electrical machine, it is connected to the transmission input shaft. The electrical machine can be arranged coaxial to the transmission input shaft. Other arrangements of the electrical machine can also be realized, however.